


Still Breathing

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Floriana Lima, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, chyler Leigh - Fandom, sypergay
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, wrote as a Instagram challenge sanvers_af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based in the song Still Breathing by Green Day . These lyrics in specificI'm like a soldier coming home for the first timeI dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmineOh, I'm still alive





	

I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time  
I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine  
Oh, I'm still alive

 

Since they had been together Alex and Maggie had both been on missions, together and separate. Yet they were always home and safe at the end of the day. 

But this time was different. This time Alex had been gone for 5 days. Nearly a whole week. She wasn't even in the country. Maggie hasn't heard a thing, she keeps checking up with the DEO and they won't tell her anything, but they haven't said the worst. Maggie knows she's still alive. 

She can't keep still , pacing constantly.  
They had a running joke sort of. Every time one of them would leave for something like this it would be "dodge then all" all the bullets, all the alien rays, all the punches. And that's what they did, well not always all the punches but all the bullets for sure. 

Maggie was about to give up pacing and go to lay on the bed - she can't sleep knowing Alex is out there - wherever there is. Just as she puts her can in the bin she hears a knock on the door.  
She prayed this wasn't a DEO agent come to tell her the one thing she refuses to think.  
She goes straight to opening the door.

"Hey" a tired and bruised Alex Danvers says.  
Maggie wants to hug her, wants to wrap her arms around her but the blood stained shirt full of holes stops her. "Babe what happened ? Are you ok?" She says pulling her inside and making her sit on the couch.  
"I couldn't quite dodge them all" Alex mumbles hissing in pain and clutching her stomach. Maggie rushes to her side "we need to take you to a hospital"  
"It's fine the DEO stitched it up and gave me meds, they just aren't too strong. I just wanted to come ho- see you " she nearly said home, so nearly said home.  
Maggie cups her cheeks "you look tired ! Let's get you into bed " she smiles sweetly.  
"I don't want to sleep" as if closing her eyes will bring back the memories.  
"Ok. Let's get you washed and in something clean ?" Maggie says knowing that Alex will sleep when she feels like she can.  
Guiding her girlfriend to the bathroom she undoes her trousers and makes her sit in the edge of the bath. Pulling them gently off her anckles. 

"Wanna tell me what happened ?" Maggie asks as she starts in the buttons of Alex's shirt. Alex looks at the wall as she starts to speak. Telling Maggie about the alien who was taking children . Keeping it to little detail.  
When Maggie slips Alex's shirt off she can't help but gasp. Bruised collarbone , bandage across her ribs, almost claw marks over her upper arm.  
Maggie wets a cloth in warm water and starts to clean the dry blood of Alex's arm. The other woman now sat there in silence and Maggie let's her.  
"Gonna take this off " she says before taking the bandage off Alex. Knowin it was ok when Alex lifts her arms to help. Maggie could tell Alex had done this herself, not wanting anyone else to help. Yet she happily sat there as Maggie undid it and started to wipe the blood away. 

Once Alex was clean Maggie puts a clean wrap around her waits and gets one of her shirt. "No.... I want one of yours " Alex mumbles looking like a lost puppy. Maggies heart nearly breakers, happily getting one of her own tshirt and helping Alex into it. 

"I almost died today" Alex says out of the blue. "It didn't hit anything important" Maggie says trying to make her feel better.  
"I stood on a land mine. There was a few seconds where I thought it was the end. And all I could think of was you" Alex says almost a confession.  
Maggie could tell what was coming so she beats Alex to it "babe it's ok, you're safe now, you're home with me. I love you and I'm gonna take care of you" Alex looks up at the word home then nearly cried when Maggie says love.  
Emotions flood over her and she falls into maggies arms on the floor. Crying . 

"Shhh. It's ok. I've got you. I'm here. I'm staying. You're safe. You're home. I love you" Maggie kept repeating them as she holds her girlfriend gently.  
"I love you " Alex says into maggies shoulder between sobs. 

After a while the crying stops and her breath evens out, body becoming limp. Maggie knows she's fallen asleep. Maggie easily lifts her girlfriend and takes her to bed. Laying her down and putting the covers up. She slips off her trousers and sliding into bed next to her girlfriend. They were both home 

 

END


End file.
